Darkness Falls
by Darkmark149
Summary: You dont know the real story. My real Curse. I'm here to tell it to you. Complete Sly Cooper AU. Also SlyCarm Romance will be stressed quite a bit. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DM149: I know that I got a bunch of fanfics out there already but I felt like this needed to be done.**

You know me already.

Or at least you should know me. You played my story in those video games that were GROSSLY turned down for the kiddies. You know almost nothing in terms of my real life. Allow me to point out what sucker punch got right.

My name IS Sly Cooper. I do come from a long line of Cooper thieves. My parents were murdered when I was young, landing me in an orphanage. I am a part of the crime industry. And as for Carmelita… I still love her. Fan girls rejoice.

But, I did not meet my friends in the orphanage. Bentley does not even exist. The only person I still know today that I met in the orphanage is Carmelita herself. Murray I met later when I was 16 and already out of the orphanage, but that's another story. As for this clockwork guy, he's long gone. From what I've learned, he is actually the ancestor of my 'uncle' Paulie. As for him well…. Fuck Paulie.

Clockwerk doesn't even come close to being as sadistic as this bastard. He is a fat-ass owl who controls the mafia 'family' that I work for. Excuse me, used to work for. That ugly bastard killed his own wife and the poor guy that was nailing her. Can't blame her, Paulie's uglier than a burn-victim with shit on their face. He is the guy who adopted me from the orphanage when I was 15, taking me away from Carmelita, and making me his hitman when I was 17.

Not to brag, but I'm pretty damn good. You hear that Paulie is sending Sly Cooper after you, I wouldn't be surprised if you shit your pants then and there.

My family has been shunned throughout history for a reason that I will soon tell you. I can still remember the night of my 21st birthday… that was the 1st time I died.

**DM149: Short but I gotta rap it up now. I'm having a contest by the way. I want an artist to draw up the best Poster for one of my fan fictions. Look for a list on my profile and for an email address to mail it to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DM149: Glad I got this up so quickly.**

It was black. How else do I describe it? I barely had any recollection of what had just happened and my head was pounding as if my brain was trying to escape. Just then I heard a familiar voice, it was faint and fading a little but I still heard it.

"Yo Cooper! Wake up Sunshine!"

Then I finally gained the actual strength to open my eyes to the world. I was in an open-top car in Good old New York City about to head into a transit tunnel. My two friends were sitting up front, the purple scaled lizard with a green suit on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, a guy named Dimitri, was staring at me from the shotgun seat.

"Come on! What's a matter ya pussy? Huh?!" he asked me in a very sarcastic and nasally tone. "You take one baby-tap from a night club bouncer you go to sleep on me over here?!" That's right, we were collecting Paulie's money from a nightclub but some asshole of a bouncer didn't let us in and decided to get nasty. I rubbed my head where the guy had hit me. I was in my usual job clothes; black sneakers, black jeans, and a black shirt under an open black hoodie. I like black, it gives people the impression that they shouldn't fuck with me.

"Hey I already told you. He don't look so good." My other friend in the drivers seat, a pink hippo with a black and white suit on named Murray, was defending me. "That guy was a goddamn gorilla, ugly to."

"You know what Paulie's gonna do when he finds out we didn't collect his money." Dimitri complained, obviously worried. "Ah, man." He said quietly, lowering and shaking his head. "Man, we screwed the pooch on this one Sly!" he yelled, facing me as if to blame me for what happened. "You know what Paulie's like! Don't collect, best not even come home!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey Paulie don't know nothing, alright!?" Murray argued, pulling into the tunnel's traffic. "We'll tell him the money was stolen before we got there. Maybe he'll be nice, cause its Sly's birthday." Although it was a nice thought, Paulie wouldn't dull punishments for a birthday.

"The guy's a fuckin piranha Murray! He wouldn't know nice if it hit upside the head with a fifty-pound sledgehammer." Dimitri was dead-on. Murray sped past a police checkpoint and made a not-so-nice gesture to the cop with one of his fingers.

"Alright, hypothetical question." Murray continued after slowing down. "Do you think Paulie still wants someone to take out that dead-beat at the grave's end construction site?"

"Yeah." Dimitri agreed. "I mean, Paulie was after him right? Maybe if we whack him nice and clean, Paulie wont kill us!" Dimitri exclaimed exasperated.

A few minutes passed as Murray drove along, until we all heard a siren closing in. Dimitri popped up and looked behind us. "Oh shit here they come!" he said as he took a pistol from his coat pocket. "Drive Goddammit!" he yelled at Murray.

"Hold onto your lunch!" Murray said before speeding ahead, breaking the taillights of a few cars in front of us. Dimitri began firing a few shots at the cops behind us. "Yeah! You like that pigs!?" he shouted after three shots.

"Hey tell 'em they'll never take us alive! They hate that!" Murray said to Dimitri. Dimitri didn't answer him but turned his attention to me. "Look Sly, we gotta get to the grave's end construction site in one piece." He said before reaching under his seat. "Two jobs in one day. Its like we're slaves or somethin'" he muttered as he pulled out a SAS-12 shotgun and 6 shells and placed them in my hand. "Sly don't just sit there staring like a retard! We gotta shake these pigs!"

That was when the fun was about to begin. And shortly after it would end.

**DM149: Sorry to disappoint you guys for the chase scene but I've decided to add that to the next chapter. P.S. don't get too used to Dimitri or Murray being in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DM149: Sorry I left you on a cliff-hangar for this one.**

I loaded a single shell in the bottom of the SAS-12.

"Would you drive straight? I can't get a bead!"Dimitri shouted from the shotgun seat. He fired off two shots at the cop car behind us.

"I AM driving straight! YOU shoot straight!" Murray defended himself from the driver's seat.

"Murray you crazy bastard!" Dimitri yelled at him before turning his attention back to the cops.

I loaded another shell.

"Hey! Hey these are Eddy Shrote's boys!" Dimitri yelled. I took a look behind us to see if he was right. Eddy Shrote was a high-ranking cop in NY that apparently Paulie had convinced to be on his pay-roll. Now with money in his pocket, Shrote commands his men to overlook and sometimes assist in Paulie's operations. If HE was trying to kill us, that definitely meant Paulie was pissed.

"Why the hell are they shootin at us?!" Murray asked. "Fuck em! Paulies gonna go apeshit on us anyway so keep shootin!" he answered himself before he took out a pistol himself and blind-fired a few shots himself. The bullets whizzed past my ears towards the police officers who were doomed the minute they tried to mess with us.

I loaded a third shot.

I heard a violent screech followed by a hair-raising crash and explosion. "Ooh! Sorry bout that officer!"Dimitiri yelled back at them before he continued firing off shots at them.

I loaded a fourth shell.

A cop van seemed to come out of nowhere on our right side. Dimitri tried to pound it with bullets by leaning a little too far off of the edge. The cop was apparently pretty smart cause he rammed into our car and that sent Dimitri over the edge, barely hanging there.

"OH, FUCK ME!" He screamed loudly. He probably could have made it up just fine if not for the truck in front of us that Murray barly dodged but as for Dimitri, well…. Let's just say that there was blood, lots of it. And my friend's body was now missing a head.

"Oh shit!" Murray yelled as he saw Dimitri's lifeless, headless body hanging over the side of the car. "Sly get the hell up here! I can't shake this guy!" I loaded a final shot before pumping the gun and climbing over the seat into the front. I used my foot to kick my friend's decapitated body off of the car. I know, not the most respectful thing to do but sacrifices must be made.

I sat myself down just as a car with a blown out front wheel slid in front of us and flipped over causing it to catapult into the air. Murray saw the opportunity cause he drove straight under it. "That was for my buddy Dimitri asswipe!" he yelled at the destroyed car that was now behind us. I threw up my hood and lifted my shotgun.

I aimed at the window of the van beside us. The German shepard in the driver's seat took one look at me and tried to duck the shot. He was too slow.

I turned my attention back in front of us and pumped the SAS once more, readying it to fire another shot. I noticed the sudden drop in the sound of sirens chasing us. I looked behind us to see the two crashed cars blocking their way into following us.

"Looks like we lost em Sly. But don't but that gun away; there'll be plenty of those Irish boys at the construction site." Murray said as we drove straight through a 'Do Not Cross' barrier into the site.

I spied a cat in a green jumpsuit and yellow safety helmet just barely turning around in time to have about 12 lead pellets embedded in his torso. I cock the shotgun as we turned the corner to meet some more workers, all of which pulled a gun out of their pockets. One of which got run over and stuck to our hood. He got up and aimed his gun at Murray's head just as I aimed mine at his. I pulled the trigger and his face got blown off and his body went limp.

A quick turn got the body off the hood. We sped along the straight away, noticing quite a lot of construction men all pulling guns on us. Apparently, if the foremen knew he owed Paulie money, he must of equipped his men with pistols. I fired off the last two shots, hoping they hit. Murray was speeding along too fast for me to get a proper bead.

"I'm out!" I yelled. Murray didn't even hear me; his eyes seemed to be transfixed on the road in front of him. He was panting loudly and had a strange worried look on his face. He was starting to scare ME.

"Murray!" I shook him. "You ok buddy?!" I asked him. His hand shot up and clenched mine to his shoulder. He squeezed so hard it was actually starting to hurt. "Sorry Sly It has to go this way." He said in montone voice. His eyes never left the road.

All of a sudden, I felt the car leave the ground. I looked out and realized we had just hit a jump that propelled us towards a wall. We crashed loudly, and it went black.

You think that was the first time I died? HA! It takes a lot more than that to get a Cooper down.

**DM149: Review and thou shalt receive…. Uh….. praise!**


End file.
